Just Love
by Ann Mercedes
Summary: Porque ellos solo querían amarse, sin barreras o límites que los detengan… R27!


**Era la Edad Media.**

Donde todo seguía siendo rústico y ordinario. En donde los caballeros eran cosa normal. Un lugar donde reinaban los prejuicios. Donde todo era regido por la burocracia. Reyes, nobles, plebeyos… Todos muy altaneros, arrogantes, importándoles muy poco los demás y disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno. Regocijándose al ver a los otros en dolor.

Este día se toparon con uno exquisito.

El más grande que hayan visto en su vida.

Hoy iban a llevar a la guillotina a dos hombres por ir en contra de lo que dicta la naturaleza. Por amarse. No pudieron haber caído más bajo. El hombre debe estar con la mujer. Así deber ser y nunca podrá ser cambiado. Lo que esos dos habían hecho era una aberración. Y por el bien de que los otros reinos no se enteraran de su desgracia, todo se quedará entre ellos y les quitarán la vida a aquellas almas impuras que se han atrevido a ir en contra de lo escrito.

— ¡Qué los maten de una vez!

— ¡Ellos son la perdición de esta tierra!

— ¡No merecen vivir!

— ¡Qué les corten la cabeza!

Todas esas cosas eran gritadas hacia la plataforma donde estaba uno de los dos implicados. Era joven y hermoso a pesar de estar cubierto de barro y todo tipo de comida que las personas le tiraban. Tenía todo el rostro lleno de cortadas superficiales igual que sus brazos y piernas.

Estaba recibiendo todos los insultos con una serenidad increíble. Parecía que no le estaba afectando lo que le estaba pasando.

— ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan horroroso!?

— ¡No tienen educación!

— ¡Desaparézcanlo de una vez que no tolero su presencia!

— ¡Todo su ser está contaminado!

Pero eso era mentira. Dentro de su ser estaba totalmente aterrado y casi entraba en pánico. Lo quería con él… Necesitaba que él estuviera a su lado… Anhelaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que su pareja le daba… ¿Cómo las personas pueden ser tan crueles con ellos? ¡Solo querían estar uno con el otro! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

— ¡Muévete, perro!

Las personas comenzaron a gritar aún más. El otro partícipe acaba de llegar. Los guardias lo llevaban casi a rastras, y a pesar de llevar ropa de alta alcurnia, todo su cuerpo también estaba lleno de moretones, pero estos se veían más profundos.

El que estaba arriba de la plataforma buscaba su mirada, pero el de mayor estatura tenía la cabeza gacha. Enojado consigo mismo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a su pequeño castaño.

— ¡Ustedes son la vergüenza del pueblo!

— ¿¡Por qué no los han matado aún!?

— ¡Desaparezcan de una vez!

— ¡Son un terrible ejemplo para las generaciones venideras!

Fue entonces cuando el recién llegado levantó la vista. Chocándola con el otro. Chocolate y negro. Transmitiéndose todo lo que no podían decirse en ese momento. Añorando salir de esa situación para estar juntos una vez más. Como antes de que esto ocurriera…

—No te quedes ahí parado como idiota, muévete.

El guardia lo empujó y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Pero no lo subieron a la plataforma como pensaba.

Lo dejaron a los pies de la misma, cerca de las escaleras. Esposado de pies y manos. A menos que se cortara las extremidades no podría zafarse de ahí. Estaba completamente inmovilizado. Además de que tenía perfecta vista de donde estaba su cónyuge.

Eso lo extrañó.

¿Qué se traían entre manos?

Observó analíticamente cómo subieron donde estaba su amante con un par de látigos en sus manos y lo colocaban en una de las plazas de la doble guillotina.

 _«Ay, no…»_

Comenzó a removerse para lograr quitarse las esposas que lo tenían sujeto. No importaba que las esposas se le clavaran a la piel, no importaba que la sangre comenzara a brotar de las heridas que se estaba infligiendo, no importaba que le doliera como los mil demonios el hacerse eso, ninguna de esas cosas importaba. Tenía que evitar el sufrimiento de su pareja costara lo que costara.

— ¡AAAAHHHHH!—Se escuchó el grito de su pequeño al comenzar los latigazos.

 _« ¡NO!»_

Aún no podía liberarse, era algo que no quería ver… Quiso desviar la mirada. No quería ver cómo a su amante le azotaban. No quería verlo sufrir. Soportar ver a su pequeño cielo siendo herido... Le destrozaba… Pero no lo dejaron quitar la vista. Un guardia le obligó a mirar la tortura.

 _«No... Por favor... »_

— ¡AAAAAHHHH!—Sus gritos le desgarraban el alma.

Amargas lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro. Esto era cruel.

Obligarlo a ver cómo a su pareja la azotaban.

Sentía su dolor como si fuese a él que le estuvieran golpeando. Se sentía tan impotente al ver la sangre escurriendo de las heridas de su amado. Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitar su sufrimiento.

 _«Deténganse… Se los suplico…»_

Después de un rato en el cual lo forzaron a ver a su niño sufrir. Dejaron que desviara la vista. Para este punto su pareja ya no tenía voz para quejarse de sus golpes. Había tanta sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo… Estaba tan pálido… Parecía un muerto en vida.

Más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro al ver el estado en el cual dejaron a su amante. Tanta era su rabia que comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada para evitar el calvario.

Los guardias, viendo el estado deshecho del mayor, sonrieron. Era lo que estaban buscando. Destrozarlos mentalmente, despojarlos de su voluntad, dejar solo una cáscara vacía. Como ellos lo hicieron al cometer tal atrocidad. Se merecían lo que les estaba pasando. Su vista se posó ahora, en el más bajo y decidieron terminar con todo el espectáculo de una vez por todas. Lo acomodaron en la guillotina, haciendo que las cadenas chocaran entre sí, provocando un horroroso sonido debido al óxido de las mismas y que el sol se reflejara en la cuchilla, expectante, como si deseara cortar la carne y bañarse en la sangre de los impuros.

Era hora.

El de pelo negro escuchó las cadenas y el pánico azotó todo su ser. Intentó con más fuerza el liberarse de sus esposas, logrando que, las heridas anteriores, se abrieran aún más y que la sangre volviera a brotar de ellas.

 _«Por lo que más quieran, no… Por favor… A él, no…»_

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y soltaron la soga. Haciendo que la cuchilla bajara…

Y el más alto juró que su mundo se detuvo.

Fue cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

La suya y la de su amante.

Y él…

Él…

Estaba sonriendo… Ese idiota estaba sonriendo… La cuchilla terminó de bajar y pudo escuchar claramente las últimas palabras de su cónyuge antes de que su vida fuera borrada de este mundo…

" _Te amo, Reborn"_

— ¡TSUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que, hace mucho tiempo en la época antigua, donde todo lo que no estaba escrito estaba prohibido, y la mayoría de las cosas eran una injusticia por la falta de imaginación de las personas, fueron condenadas dos personas… Dos amantes murieron porque su relación no era aceptada. Simplemente por amarse como si no hubiera un mañana, como si supieran que para ellos no existiera un futuro juntos... Y así fue… Eran dos hombres. Puros porque solo querían amarse entre sí, impuros porque la población no aceptaba su amor. Ellos mancillaban lo inmaculado de la población con sus sentimientos vanos, con su egoísmo, por tener tales sentimientos el uno por el otro… Eso era lo que pensaba la gente de ese tiempo… Hubo algunos pocos que no les gustó la forma en la que murieron esos dos, pero no expresaron sus ideas por temor a ser mandados a la guillotina también… Nadie sabe si estos amantes se reencontraron en el paraíso, o si ardieron en el infierno… ¿Creen que alguna vez estos dos amantes podrán reencontrarse? Hay personas que dicen que hasta que no sea el tiempo adecuado, las almas de estos dos vagarán hasta por fin encontrarse. Y lo harán en un tiempo donde ya nadie juzgará su amor.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Su respiración estaba sumamente alteraba, se entrecortaba. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse y se llevó la mano a los ojos, cubriéndolos, cuando sintió la ola de impotencia que le atacó. Una furia sin límites y una inmensa rabia le llenaron de repente que estaba seguro que sus dientes se romperían por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

Sus cejas se torcieron en una mueca de puro dolor y tristeza mientras luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas, para no dejarlas marchar de su lugar.

Otra vez ese sueño.

Ese maldito sueño.

El cual le recordaba su debilidad, el cómo no pudo proteger lo más preciado para sí mismo. Lo soñaba al menos una vez a la semana y sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban a pensar en él de una u otra forma, cada día. Recordándolo, aun si nunca se volviesen a encontrar.

¿Era su castigo por haber sido mala persona?

¿Por no haber sido una persona amable en su vida diaria?

Lo de ellos fue como el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo, y ahora… Sin él…

Su vida ya no era la misma… ¿De qué le servía la vida?… No sentía que, lo que llevaba, fuera considerado "vivir"… Tenía fe de que lo volvería a ver, pero… ¿De qué le servía la esperanza, si esta se había ido con su amado? Los recuerdos que tenía con él no le alcanzaban pero lo mantenían vivo… Sin él… Sentía que se moría. Su garganta se cerraba y se ahogaba.

Aún podía recordar todos esos besos en las noches, a escondidas, donde nadie nunca los vio. Aún recuerda todas esas caricias en los lugares lejanos e inhabitados, en donde podían ser ellos mismos, sin críticas u ofensas. Aún recuerda su hermosa voz diciéndole que lo amaba con todo su ser, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Que siempre estaría a su lado…

—Mentiroso…

Oh, cómo extraña a su pequeño… Ese indomable pelo castaño… Esos hermosos ojos chocolate… Su menuda figura… Las sonrisas que, únicamente le dedicaba a él… Cuando se enojaba, los pucheros que hacía… Las veces que se recostaba en su regazo y acariciaba su indomable cabellera… Los momentos en los que hablaban tonterías… Siempre los atesoraría… Luego vino lo malo… Los descubrieron… Fueron separados… Torturados… Hubo mucha sangre… Las esposas… Látigos… La guillotina… Más sangre… Últimas palabras… Muerte…

Se quedó unos momentos recordando el horroroso final que tuvieron su amante y él mismo, maldiciéndose una vez más por su debilidad, y decidió que no era tiempo para eso al ver el reloj de su habitación. Si no se levantaba, se le haría tarde para la reunión, pero no le podría importar menos. Cómo quisiera olvidarse del mundo por unos momentos y perderse en los buenos momentos que vivió con su niño… Pero no podía… Había cosas que hacer, además… Tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder hoy… Respirando profundamente y dejando esos pensamientos de lado decidió comenzar su día, en visto que ya no podrá volver a dormir. No cuando tuvo ese sueño, no, recuerdo. El cual lo atormentaba cada vez que soñaba con este.

Hizo su rutina diaria. La misma monotonía de todos los días. Se duchó, dio de comer a Leon, se vistió con su impecable traje negro y fedora, bebió su inolvidable _Espresso_ y partió.

Minutos después recibió una llamada. Ya podía oír la exasperada voz de Luce.

—Chaos…

" _¿Dónde se supone que estás, Reborn? Hace unos momentos que debiste estar aquí. Agradece que el Décimo tuvo unos inconvenientes que atender"_

—Pero la reunión todavía no ha comenzado, ¿cierto? Confórmate con saber que voy a llegar antes de que el _Décimo_ entre a la habitación—Pudo escuchar cómo Luce suspiraba, obviamente resignada. Con Reborn no se podía.

" _Está bien, pero recuerda que esta reunión es muy importante para nosotros. Sí, lo reconozco somos fuertes, pero no debemos tener a un enemigo tan potente como lo es la Famiglia Vongola. Tenemos que hacer esta ali-"_

—Lo entiendo, Luce—Y colgó. No estaba de humor para soportar los regaños de la jefa de la _Famiglia_ _Giglio Nero_ , y _Cielo Arcobaleno_. Mucho menos para asistir a esa dichosa reunión, pero debía ir, sino sería considerado una falta de respeto al décimo líder de la _Famiglia Vongola,_ y era muy probable que nunca tuvieran la oportunidad otra vez de hacer una alianza con él.

—Tsk… Qué fastidio…

No tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión _Vongola._ Era amplia y al estilo victoriano.

 _«Su diseño está inspirado en la Edad Media, eh…»_

Le quedaba, decidió, y no pudo evitar recordar que, al que una vez fue su amante le hubiera gustado ver una estructura como esa.

 _«Deja de pensar en eso»_ Se regañó mentalmente.

Al acercarse a la entrada pudo ver a alguien. Una mujer. Estatura promedio, pelo y ojo violeta, ya que uno estaba cubierto por un parche. Tenía un traje y botas negras, su camisa era índigo.

Una vez cerca, esta le habló: — ¿Es usted parte del grupo que se va a reunir hoy con _Boss_?—Reborn solo le señaló el chupete amarillo que colgaba de su cuello—Sígame—Y eso hizo.

Ya dentro de la mansión, Reborn pudo notar que no era la típica mansión llena de objetos fríos y vanos, todo lo contrario, cada cosa parecía ofrecerte una calidez y un sentimiento de bienvenida muy reconfortante. Le gustó esa sensación.

 _«En serio que a_ _ **él**_ _, le hubiera gustado estar aquí… »_

Volvió a regañarse por esos pensamientos. No era lugar ni momento para estar divagando sobre esas cosas. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo hoy? _Él_ le había pasado mucho por la cabeza en tan solo unas pocas horas. ¿Qué tenía de especial este día? La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es aquí—Le dijo mientras abría una puerta y entraba. Él la siguió y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban ahí.

La cara de Luce, claramente mostraba alivio al ver que Reborn había llegado.

—Gracias al cielo que llegaste—Habló y luego se dirigió hacia la persona que lo había traído a la habitación—Gracias por traerlo.

Ella negó con suavidad— _Boss_ me dijo que esperara a que alguien llegara en la entrada, cuando le pregunté a quién debería esperar, me dijo que era un compañero suyo porque los _Arcobalenos_ son 8, y simplemente 7 estaban en la oficina.

Se escuchó el silbido de alguien. Un rubio de ojos azules vestido como militar. —Como se esperaba de la _Súper Intuición_ del _Décimo Vongola._ Intuir que uno de nosotros faltaba y que mandara a alguien a esperarlo… Increíble.

— ¡Colonello!—Regañó Luce.

Este se encogió ante el tono. Luce daba miedo cuando quería—Lo siento, lo siento.

La chica no había cambiado su expresión ni un poquito. Al parecer no le afectó lo recién dicho. Esta ya sabía que la intuición de su jefe nunca estaba errada. Luce trató de disculpar la actitud de una de sus _Lluvias._

—No importa—La cortó— _Boss_ nunca se equivoca—Lo dijo como si fuera una verdad inamovible. En sus ojos podías ver la confianza que había entre ella y su jefe—De todas maneras—Cambió de tema— _Boss_ llegará dentro de poco. Si no les importa me quedaré aquí con ustedes hasta que llegue.

—Para nada. Es su casa, siéntese donde guste—Le respondió Luce y se volteó para comenzar a regañar a Reborn por su retraso, sin importarle que una persona de la _Famiglia_ con la que prontamente estarían haciendo una alianza estaba en la habitación. Quedando, ella frente a la puerta y Reborn de espaldas a la misma— ¿Cómo es posible eso Reborn? Siempre has sido puntual, ¿qué pasó esta vez? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mal que se hubiera visto el que no estuvieses aquí durante la reunión? Esto nunca había sucedido, ¿te pasó algo en el camino o antes de venir? No entiendo que es de tanta importancia como para que fueras impuntual con esta reunión.

El aura asesina comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de Reborn, y Luce supo que había dicho algo que no le gustó nada al asesino.

Reborn ya no aguantaba tanta palabrería. Asesinaría gente.

—Eso no te incumbe, Luce—La nombrada se estremeció bajo la intensidad de la voz de Reborn, y la mirada que le estaba dedicando no era nada bonita. Estaba segura de que el infierno se congelaría bajo ese par de ojos negros.

Por otro lado, la de mirada violeta, estaba inmutable. Esta pensaba que la alianza sería un éxito, observando que el comportamiento del _Arcobaleno_ era igual al de su _Famiglia,_ obviamente se llevarían de maravilla, también pensaba que su jefe tendría mucho más papeleo que hacer.

La mirada de Reborn hacia Luce no había menguado ni un ápice, le había desagradado en demasía que ella se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, podía ser su _Cielo_ , pero él nunca le había dado tal derecho. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no debía hacer un escándalo mayor en la base de una _Famiglia,_ con la cual aún no tenían una alianza.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse, haciendo que Luce soltara el aire retenido, pero aún se le veía nerviosa, fue cuando percibió varias presencias fuera de la habitación. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y… No pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar… Fue _su_ voz… Escuchó _su_ voz. Esa voz que creyó nunca más volver a escuchar en toda su vida.

—Lamento mi retraso, no he tenido un buen despertar—Dijo una de las personas que acababan de entrar. En su rostro se podía notar cómo quería olvidar lo que sea que le haya pasado. Al parecer no fue nada agradable—Espero y me disculpen.

Luce se adelantó en responder, algo tensa—Oh, no se preocupe, _Décimo._ No es nada, de todas formas, acabamos de llegar.

El nombrado sonrió—Ya veo—Respondió, notando el estado de la mujer pero decidió dejarlo de lado, por ahora. Pasó su mirada en todos los presentes, deteniéndola un poco en la figura que le daba la espalda, algo impaciente. Su intuición le decía que debía ver el rostro de esa persona inmediatamente —Es un gusto, por fin, conocer a los más fuertes, el _Arcobaleno._

—El gusto es nuestro, _Décimo_ —Después de contestar al joven, Luce miró de reojo al asesino. Este se había quedado estático, era como si hubiera visto algo que, de repente, lo dejó pasmado.

Reborn dio media vuelta, tan lentamente, que Tsuna lo vio como una eternidad. No sabía qué era lo que tenía aquel hombre, pero tenía una ansiedad por ver su rostro increíble.

Fue cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto. Como hace tantos años atrás.

Chocolate y negro.

Al jefe de Vongola se le hicieron agua los ojos.

—No es cierto…—Los guardianes se preocuparon al ver el estado de jefe. Había tantas emociones pasando por sus ojos que no llegaban a captarlas todas. Iban a cancelar la reunión, no querían que estas personas vieran a su jefe en ese estado, este se había levantado tan destrozado que les sorprendió que se levantara de su cama. Cuando le preguntaron el por qué de su acción, este simplemente les contestó: _"No se preocupen, solo fue un recuerdo de lo que, hace un tiempo, me fue arrebatado"_ pero…

Este corrió a los brazos del asesino, los cuales le esperaban abiertos.

—Oh, por Dios… Eres tú…—El _Décimo_ lloraba a lágrima viva en el pecho del _Hitman_ y este acariciaba su cabeza con una ternura que sus compañeros nunca habían visto en él. ¿En serio ese era el Reborn que conocían? ¿El que había soltado su aura asesina no hace más de medio minuto? ¿Era el desalmado _Hitman_ que no dudaba de halar el gatillo frente a quién sea? No lo parecía. En este momento estaba abrazando a ese castaño con una delicadeza y un amor que nunca antes le habían visto. Era la primera vez que Reborn dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Y todo el mérito se le atribuye a la persona envuelta en los brazos del asesino.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Tsuna…—Ahora mismo el mundo había desaparecido para aquellos fundidos en ese abrazo. No existía nada más que ellos dos en esos momentos.

Tsuna casi no podía con la emoción que sentía… Volvía a estar en los brazos de su amado, en un lugar donde nada lo dañaría—Te he echado tanto de menos, Reborn… Han pasado tantas cosas… Tengo tanto que contarte… —Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro no tenían intenciones de detenerse.

Las demás personas en la habitación, no sabían de lo que estaban hablando, pero decidieron quedarse callados y dejar que se expresasen. Parecía que lo necesitaban.

La mirada que Reborn le dedicada a Tsuna hacía que este se sintiera tan privilegiado… ¿Hace cuánto que no la veía? Siglos quizás… Pero no le importaba, porque sabía que era el único al cual Reborn se le dedicaría—Te amo tanto que no lo soporto…

La risa que se escuchó por toda la habitación dejó a todos congelados. Era… relajada, sincera, ligera… Única… Y, sobre todo, pura… Expresaba una felicidad increíble… La dicha de volver a tener lo único que una vez quiso… ¿Desde cuándo la risa de Reborn era tan hermosa?— ¿Acaso eres el único, Tsuna?—Había extrañado tanto oír al más pequeño decirle esas palabras… Se sentía realizado, ya no le faltaba nada en esta vida… Después de todo, su pequeño había vuelto a él—Creo que ese día me arrebataron mi felicidad…—Le dijo, acariciando ese hermoso rostro. Confirmando que en verdad estaba ahí, entre sus brazos—Y hoy la acabo de recuperar.

Y se fundieron en un beso que demostraba todo lo que se habían extrañado en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

Un beso repleto de sentimientos.

Un beso son sabor a sal, libertad, pero sobre todo… Un beso lleno de amor.

Porque ya no se volverían a separar y quien lo hiciera terminaría lleno de agujeros o quemado hasta las cenizas, porque, al fin, estaban…

Juntos.

Su amor superaba los límites de todo lo visto y escrito. Y, a pesar de que hubo una época en el cual no los aceptaron, llegó un tiempo donde podían ser ellos mismos sin esconder nada y amarse por sobre todas las cosas.

Porque ellos solo querían amarse, sin barreras o límites que los detengan…


End file.
